Monster Hunter: Secret Science
About MHSS Monster Hunter: Secret Science is a passion project I've been wanting to create ever since I first learn of Monster Hunter back in 2009. When commercials of Monster Hunter Tri were airing around Q4 of the same year, I was so mesmerized by the sheer wonder of hunting down large titanic beasts of all shapes & sizes. Exploring their world while also learning about them, which to me was something at the time I have never seen done yet in anything. Monster Hunter fills my itch for learning other worlds than ours, and it allows us to decide how far we want to know other than what the game presents. Born for having an analytical & naturalist mindset, it was my drive for me to create something that hasn't really been seen done much or at all. I wanted to see what life was once and is like in the Monster world. Going from not just the monsters but also other life like flora & fungi, geology, history, evolution, etc. Hopefully me doing MHSS will give people what it means to be immersed in one of Capcom's most unique fantasy worlds. Hope you enjoy the progression! - Glave Story/Setting The story and setting of MHSS is takes place mostly in the New World, prior to the epilogue of Iceborne. The premise is the enticed research exploration of the New World to explore the many secrets and new discoveries of this fruitful landmass, and with an entire continent who knows what new faces, or threats, awaits the human hunters. MHSS goes for a more bold approach and contains a new story or "chapter" for each new locale discovered by the Research Commission as these are rather massive expansions of new land untapped by humans and sometimes certain monster classes including Elder Dragons. Each new area will have its own set of quests, story elements, and different ways to access the easy array of things to accomplish. Locales All existing locales featured from the New World will be explored, but all will receive a Master Rank expansion for each of them alongside new locales within or neighboring both the Old World and New World. Monsters New World Frontier! As the Research Commission enjoy their limited vacation period, while also dealing with some new & old faces, many different fleets have been seen to venture off to new territories throughout the continent via different anecdotal notes from an unknown scientific source waiting to to brought into the light. Documents of dozens of brand new & infamous old monsters found in many different bizarre locales are being researched and expand the knowledge of the Hunter's Guild. These creatures have many ways of survival as well as beating down any hunters if provoked, so be ready for a challenge unlike any other! Old World Blues! While much great progress has undergo in the New World, back home there are new artifacts and new locations being uncovered among the familiar landmass. Migrating monsters from the events of the New World are being forced to retreat here and causing some "mild" disturbance in some ecosystems. Meanwhile, new locales relating to the Ancient Civilization and new research on monsters have given the Guild insight on ways to learn more to live alongside nature, not mold to to our will. Mysterious New Landmass? Recently, some unknown sailing exports have reported of missing cargo, ships, and unfrotunately missing people. It was decided that Research Commission investigate it due to the reports being alongside the southwestern coasts of the Ancient Forest. So far there have been eyewitness reports of strange endemic life, unseen natural events, and descriptions of unknown monsters sighted simultaneously from a surviving shipmate from the mass wreckage. Whatever lies ahead for the 5th Fleet hunters, it will be another one to mark in the wyvernian accolades... Endemic Life Endemic Life have more impact this time around as they give more life to each location of the Monster world, whether being prey, predators, parasites, cleaners, or even symbiotes. With an overabundance of them involved in the energy cycle of all ecosystems, these little critters are a great importance to understand the world more! * MHSS Endemic Life List Phylogenetics MHSS Phylogeny Quests MHSS Quest List Siege Events Gameplay Mechanics Retcons * Certain monsters being able to be present in multiple or all locales or only sighted in a single locale Certain monsters will not be found in multiple environments or limited to one area. As of now, these monsters include- Banbaro Ancient Forest Wildspire Wastes Coral Highlands Rotten Vale Elder's Recess Hoarfrost Reach Guiding Lands (-5 locales, only endemic to the Hoarfrost Reach but can be sighted in the Guiding Lands) Fulgur Anjanath Ancient Forest Wildspire Wastes Coral Highlands Rotten Vale Elder's Recess Hoarfrost Reach Guiding Lands (-5 locales, only endemic to the Hoarfrost Reach but can be sighted in the Guiding Lands) Ebony Odogaron Ancient Forest Wildspire Wastes Coral Highlands Rotten Vale Elder's Recess Hoarfrost Reach Guiding Lands (-4 locales, only endemic to the Coral Highlands and Rotten Vale, and can be sighted in the Guiding Lands) Tigrex Ancient Forest Wildspire Wastes Rotten Vale Elder's Recess Hoarfrost Reach Guiding Lands (-1 locale, does not appear in the Elder's Recess due to its subspecies being endemic there) * No more mindless, incapable, weakass Herbivores. Period. Achievements/Trophies Trivia Contributions & Credit * Special thanks to Rathalosaurus for helping me with an alternate name. * Huge shoutout to BirdFungi, Ovi, Nin, & Lance alongside few of my discord friends (Imperial Saber, AlphaX9, & PCAwesomeness in particular) of their generous inclusion of some of their monsters & very own locales within my project, exchange of speculation & ideas within MH, and much appreciated feedback & insight along the way. Trivia Category:Fan Game